Le secret des Vinsmoke
by Dyloa
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J : Sanji avait cinq ans, et il allait pouvoir commencer le traitement qui révèlerait son pouvoir au grand jour, et ferait de lui un être spécial comme ses frères et sœurs. Ou : ma version du passé de Sanji. Attention spoilers du chapitre 826 ! Si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans le manga, ne lisez pas !


_Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Sanji avait cinq ans, et il allait pouvoir commencer le Traitement qui ferait de lui quelqu'un de spécial, comme sa grande sœur et ses frères aînés. Reiju et sa mère l'avaient prévenu que ce serait sans doute très douloureux, et que c'était normal d'avoir peur – mais Sanji n'avait pas peur, il avait hâte ! En plus, Ichiji et Niji lui avaient dit que s'il pleurait, ça serait la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un gros bébé, et Sanji voulait leur montrer qu'il était un grand garçon, maintenant._

 _D'ailleurs, on lui avait permis de présider la grande table de la salle à manger, laquelle croulait sous les cadeaux, les pâtisseries, les bonbons et les différents jus de fruits. Toute la pièce avait été décorée avec des guirlandes de papier, des banderoles sur laquelle était écrit « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SANJI » et des serpentins de toutes les couleurs. Ichiji et Niji avaient quitté la table, et étaient à présent occupés à se battre en se lançant des confettis à la figure. Yonji essayait tant bien que mal de les suivre en courant de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes d'enfant de trois ans, tout en poussant des cris perçants et en battant des mains avec enthousiasme. Reiju, quant à elle, sirotait tranquillement sa part de gâteau à l'aide d'une paille. Reiju mangeait toujours tout avec une paille, c'était normal. On lui avait expliqué que c'était lié à ses gênes de papillon monarque, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait rien manger de trop solide. Sanji, quand il y pensait, était triste que sa grande sœur ne puisse pas goûter tous les plats délicieux que leurs cuisiniers leur concoctaient jour après jour, mais il se consolait ensuite en se disant que c'était un petit prix à payer pour avoir un pouvoir aussi cool que le sien. En effet, en plus d'être immunisée au poison, Reiju pouvait marcher au plafond, et même voler si elle déployait les magnifiques ailes roses qui lui pendaient en permanence dans le dos. Sanji aussi aimerait bien pouvoir voler, un jour._

 _\- Dis, Reiju, dit-il en tirant sur la manche de sa grande sœur. Tu crois que ce sera quoi, mon pouvoir ? Tu crois que je pourrai voler aussi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Sanji-kun, sourit l'aînée des Vinsmoke, du haut de ses 10 ans. J'imagine que tu devras le découvrir par toi-même._

 _A ce moment-là, un grand « PAF » les fit sursauter, suivi par les caquètements hilares d'Ichiji et Niji, qui se mirent aussitôt en quête d'un autre ballon à exploser. Yonji resta figé un instant, puis sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et il commença à brailler. Aussitôt, une des nourrices qui les surveillaient se précipita vers lui pour le réconforter._

 _\- Et tu crois que, avec mon pouvoir, j'arriverai enfin à battre Ichiji et Niji ? demanda encore Sanji, plein d'espoir._

 _\- Je l'espère ! Ça leur fera les pieds, à ces deux-là, de se prendre une raclée de la part du « minable » dont ils n'arrêtent pas de se moquer, gronda Reiju, en leur jetant un regard noir._

 _« Minable », « raté », « faible », c'étaient les mots qu'Ichiji et Niji utilisaient le plus souvent pour parler de Sanji. Et même si ces insultes l'avaient déjà fait pleurer plusieurs fois, l'enfant de cinq and devait bien reconnaître qu'elles étaient vraies. Après tout, il n'avait jamais réussi à les battre en quoi que ce soit. Ni au tir, ni au lancer de couteau, ni au combat au corps-à-corps, ni même lors de leurs exercices d'infiltration, lorsqu'ils devaient parvenir à dérober un objet à quelqu'un sans se faire repérer. Pendant leurs entraînements physiques aussi, il se fatiguait toujours avant eux. Certes, Sanji était plus intelligent selon leurs précepteurs, mais il était très facilement distrait, et n'écoutait bien souvent leurs cours que d'une oreille, ce qui se ressentait dans ses notes. Et puis, de toute façon, Reiju était encore plus intelligente que lui. Elle était également plus agile, un des rares points sur lesquels Sanji l'emportait sur ses frères. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'à la course que Sanji était le meilleur._

 _C'est à ce stade de ses réflexions que la porte à double battant de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, laissant passer Madame Vinsmoke, qui tenait dans ses bras la petite dernière de leur fratrie, Goju, âgée de quelques mois à peine._

 _\- Maman ! s'écria Sanji, ravi, en courant vers sa mère._

 _\- Désolée, mon chéri, j'avais quelques soucis à régler avec les domestiques, sourit Madame Vinsmoke en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. Ta fête te plaît ? Tu as déballé tous tes cadeaux ?_

 _Avant que Sanji n'ait pu répondre, sa mère se redressa vivement, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Ichiji ! Niji ! Arrêtez de détruire toute la décoration ! Et pourquoi Yonji est-il en train de pleurer ?_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, Votre Altesse, un ballon qui a explosé et qui l'a saisi, expliqua humblement une des nourrices, tout en s'inclinant._

 _\- Yonji, viens ici, mon chéri, appela doucement Madame Vinsmoke en donnant Goju endormie à la nourrice. Ce n'est pas grave, on te gonflera un autre ballon, d'accord ?_

 _\- Maman, maman, s'impatienta Sanji en tournant autour de sa mère. Est-ce que Père va bientôt arriver ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, aujourd'hui, et il doit annoncer le début de mon Traitement !_

 _Le visage de Madame Vinsmoke se crispa, comme si elle venait d'avaler un citron, mais Ichiji et Niji ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répondre, car ils s'approchèrent de Sanji pour lui arracher sa couronne en carton et pour lui tirer les cheveux._

 _\- Pourquoi Père viendrait-il ? se moqua Niji avec un sourire cruel. Depuis ta naissance, tu n'as fait que le décevoir. Peut-être qu'il a décidé que tu ne méritais pas le Traitement ?_

 _\- Exactement, approuva Ichiji, dont les yeux irradiaient la méchanceté. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de te terminer, à la place. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois…_

 _\- Ichiji ! Niji ! Cessez immédiatement de tourmenter votre frère ! s'énerva Madame Vinsmoke._

 _Néanmoins, l'expression de pure angoisse qu'elle avait affichée avant de réagir prouvait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'Ichiji et Niji avaient dit, et Sanji courut vers Reiju, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Reiju ! Reiju ! Ichiji a dit que Père allait me terminer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Ça veut dire quoi, « terminer quelqu'un » ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

 _Reiju eut l'air attristée, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte à double battant s'ouvrit une fois de plus pour laisser passer, cette fois, Monsieur Vinsmoke en personne. Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit au garde-à-vous, et retint sa respiration, tandis que le patriarche promenait dans la pièce son regard indéchiffrable. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sanji, et sa bouche se plissa avec déplaisir._

 _\- Sanji, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Aujourd'hui, tu as cinq ans. Au vu de tes performances médiocres, je suis surpris que tu aies survécu jusqu'ici, mais soit. A défaut d'autre chose, tu as prouvé que tu étais résistant. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de commencer ton Traitement._

 _\- M-Majesté ! intervint Madame Vinsmoke en avançant d'un pas, tout en tenant Yonji par la main. Sauf votre respect, vous savez bien que Sanji est différent ! Plus délicat, plus fragile… Ne pourrait-on pas attendre encore un peu ?_

 _Ichiji et Niji se mirent à glousser et à s'échanger des coups de coude, et Sanji entendit le mot « chouchou » s'échapper de leurs lèvres. Les joues cramoisies, il s'avança lui aussi d'un pas, et s'éclaircit la gorge._

 _\- Je ne veux pas « attendre encore un peu » ! J'ai cinq ans, je suis grand maintenant, et je veux commencer le Traitement ! déclara-t-il avec force._

 _Le regard perçant de Monsieur Vinsmoke s'adoucit très légèrement à ces mots, avant de se fixer à nouveau sur son épouse._

 _\- C'est ton influence néfaste qui empêche cet enfant de s'endurcir, femme, dit-il avec dureté. Nous aurons une discussion à ce sujet, ce soir. En attendant, profitez bien tous de votre petite fête… Demain, les choses sérieuses commenceront pour Sanji._

 _Et à ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce._

~~oOo~~

 _La mère de Sanji et Reiju n'avaient pas exagéré en disant que le Traitement serait très douloureux. Par contre, personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi long. Pour Reiju, Ichiji et Niji, il avait suffi de quelques semaines pour qu'ils maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs, alors que dans le cas de Sanji, cela faisait plusieurs mois et il n'avait toujours pas manifesté la moindre aptitude surnaturelle._

 _Il avait déménagé, quittant le bateau-château pour résider dans le bateau-laboratoire, et sa famille lui manquait cruellement. Même les moqueries cruelles d'Ichiji et Niji auraient été les bienvenues, plutôt que cette solitude affreuse. Sa mère était venue une fois, au début, mais elle avait ordonné aux savants de tout arrêter dès qu'elle avait vu que son fils était en souffrance, et Monsieur Vinsmoke avait dû l'obliger à lâcher Sanji de force après cela. Il l'avait aussi frappée. Depuis, elle n'était plus reparue, et Sanji avait cru comprendre que son père lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds sur le navire. Son père venait quelquefois assister à l'une ou l'autre expérience, mais il n'adressait jamais la parole à Sanji, et il avait toujours l'air furieux du manque de résultats. Quant aux médecins et aux autres scientifiques, ils traitaient tous le petit garçon comme un animal de laboratoire, plutôt que comme un être humain._

 _Tous les matins, il était réveillé aux aurores et soumis à toute une batterie de tests. On lui avait injecté tellement de produits différents dans les veines que Sanji avait perdu le compte. On l'avait enfermé dans le noir pendant plusieurs jours, sans eau et sans nourriture, pour voir si son pouvoir se manifestait. On l'avait aussi enfermé dans une sorte de chambre froide, où Sanji avait failli mourir d'hypothermie. On l'avait attaché à un siège métallique avec des cordes, et on l'avait roué de coups. On l'avait aussi ligoté et jeté dans une fosse remplie d'araignées venimeuses – depuis, l'enfant paniquait à la vue du moindre insecte. Chaque jour, les savants inventaient de nouvelles épreuves à lui faire subir, et ce n'était que grâce à sa capacité de régénération hors du commun que Sanji était toujours en vie. C'était ainsi pour tous les enfants Vinsmoke : ils cicatrisaient très vite, leurs os se ressoudaient également très rapidement, et ils ne tombaient jamais malades. Sanji se souvenait encore de la phrase de son père, le jour de ses cinq ans : « A défaut d'autre chose, tu as prouvé que tu étais résistant ». Eh bien oui, Sanji était résistant, et il le prouvait encore jour après jour. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il était. Chaque nouvelle expérience était sensée le mettre dans des conditions extrêmes, pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que celui d'utiliser son pouvoir s'il ne voulait pas mourir – mais rien n'y faisait, son pouvoir ne se manifestait pas, et Sanji faisait des allers-retours à l'infirmerie, où on ne le remettait sur pied que pour mieux le torturer ensuite._

 _Il y avait bien longtemps que Sanji avait abandonné sa résolution de ne pas pleurer, et il n'était pas rare qu'au cours d'un test, il se mette à hurler, à se débattre et à supplier. Au début, il avait vraiment essayé de ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse – mais plus le temps passait, plus sa volonté s'effritait, et après qu'il ait craqué pour la première fois, il n'y avait plus eu de retour en arrière. Maintenant, il en était à un point tel qu'il se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres dès qu'on le réveillait, et avant même qu'on l'ait touché. Il savait qu'il avait l'air pathétique, et que son père le détestait encore plus à cause de ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si au moins il avait réussi à subir les tests sans un cri, Monsieur Vinsmoke aurait au moins pu admirer son courage, à défaut d'être satisfait des résultats. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et le chef de famille était de plus en plus dégoûté par le trouillard plein de morve qu'était devenu son fils. Aujourd'hui, il avait même dit à un des médecins que si Sanji n'avait toujours pas manifesté la moindre aptitude au jour de ses 6 ans, il donnerait l'ordre de le « terminer »._

 _C'est pour cela que Sanji était en train de sangloter, recroquevillé dans son petit lit d'hôpital, quand soudain il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux._

 _\- Que… Qui… ? balbutia-t-il en se redressant brusquement, et en frottant ses yeux pleins de larmes._

 _\- Chuuuut, Sanji-kun. C'est moi, Reiju, lui dit la voix de sa grande sœur. Il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit, parce que je suis venue en cachette, d'accord ?_

 _\- Reiju ! glapit Sanji avec un immense soulagement, tout en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu es venue me sortir d'ici ?_

 _\- Non, petit frère, malheureusement pas, soupira Reiju en le serrant contre elle. Tu ne pourras sortir d'ici que quand ton pouvoir se sera manifesté, tu sais ça._

 _\- M-mais ils ont déjà tout essayé, et il n'y a rien qui marche ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore bien pouvoir me faire ? protesta-t-il d'une voix geignarde, tout en se mettant à trembler._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Sanji-kun, mais tu sais que Père n'est jamais à court d'idées, et qu'il ne renoncera pas si facilement. Et toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras ! Tu es un Vinsmoke, oui ou non ? Il me semblait que tu étais impatient d'avoir un pouvoir, pour pouvoir donner une leçon à Ichiji et Niji ? Est-ce que tu l'as oublié ?_

 _\- Non, mais… Reiju, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter tout ça encore longtemps ! Et puis, si j'avais un pouvoir, il se serait déjà manifesté, non ? Peut-être que je n'en ai pas. Est-ce que ce serait si terrible, d'être juste normal ?_

 _Reiju le dévisagea d'un air incrédule, avant de secouer la tête._

 _\- Sanji, Sanji. Evidemment que tu as un pouvoir. Comment tu crois que les scientifiques qui travaillent pour Père sont capables de créer des épreuves adaptées à chacun d'entre nous ? C'est parce qu'ils savent à l'avance quel sera notre don, parce que ce sont eux qui nous l'ont attribué en nous fabriquant. Par exemple, pour la première expérience qu'ils m'ont fait subir, j'ai été poussée depuis une hauteur, pour voir si j'arrivais à voler avant de m'écraser. Ça n'a pas marché, mais après, quand on m'a injecté du poison, mon pouvoir a réagi et m'a sauvée. Tu vois ? Ils savaient exactement quoi faire pour réveiller mes gênes de papillon, parce qu'ils sont ceux qui les ont mélangés à mon ADN en premier lieu. Et c'est pareil pour toi._

 _Sanji resta un instant interloqué, dépassé par ce déluge d'informations._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quand tu dis que les scientifiques de Père nous ont « fabriqués » ?_

 _\- Sanji-kun… Ne me dis pas que depuis que tu es sur ce bateau, tu n'as jamais eu la curiosité d'aller voir ce qui se trouve dans la cale ? fit Reiju, l'air étonnée._

 _\- Dans la cale ? M-mais c'est interdit ! On m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller ! protesta le garçonnet._

 _\- Et forcément, toi, tu obéis, soupira sa grande sœur. Ecoute, si tu vas voir dans la cale, tu comprendras. En attendant, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu as un pouvoir. Il faut juste que tu t'accroches, et il finira par se manifester tôt ou tard…_

 _\- Et s'il ne se manifeste jamais ? Reiju, Père a dit que si mon don ne se réveillait pas avant mes six ans, il me « terminerait » ! avoua Sanji, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il va arrêter le Traitement ?_

 _\- Oh, petit frère… murmura Reiju, l'air soudain très émue. Non, ce n'est pas ça que ça veut dire, malheureusement. S'il veut te terminer, ça veut dire qu'il va ordonner à ses hommes de… de t'endormir, et que tu ne te réveilleras plus jamais._

 _\- P-plus jamais ? répéta Sanji sans comprendre. Plus jamais jamais ?_

 _\- Non, plus jamais jamais, confirma Reiju tristement. Il l'a déjà fait, avant toi. Tu ne le sais pas, mais je ne suis pas son premier enfant. Avant moi, il y a eu un garçon, Reiji. Lui aussi, son Traitement a duré plusieurs mois… Et puis un beau jour, on a arrêté de parler de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et quelques temps plus tard, tu es apparu, comme pour le remplacer. J'aurais pu croire que Père l'avait juste envoyé au loin, mais… Avant ça, il y avait déjà eu Ichiju et Niju, des jumelles. J'étais encore petite, mais je me souviens qu'elles pleuraient beaucoup, et que ça énervait Père. Elles ont disparu du jour au lendemain, et comme par hasard, peu après, Niji est arrivé. Et puis, tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir, mais il y a aussi eu Yonju, qui n'a même pas survécu à sa première année. Elle est tombée malade et Père a refusé qu'elle soit soignée, en disant que ses enfants ne méritaient pas de vivre s'ils se laissaient vaincre par une simple maladie. J'imagine qu'il y a aussi eu une Sanju et un Goji, mais ils n'ont même pas dû survivre assez longtemps pour être présentés au reste de la famille._

 _\- Tu veux dire que Père… tue ceux qui sont trop faibles ? comprit Sanji, horrifié._

 _Reiju ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête._

 _\- Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! déclara-t-il soudain en secouant la tête. Père est peut-être sévère, mais on reste ses enfants ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !_

 _\- Sanji-kun…_

 _\- Non ! Tu mens ! Et je ne veux plus t'écouter ! D'ailleurs, je n'entends plus rien, voilà ! LALALALA, fit Sanji en se bouchant les oreilles._

 _Reiju le saisit par les poignets, bien décidée à l'obliger à écouter, mais Sanji se mit juste à chanter plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin fasse irruption dans l'infirmerie et emmène Reiju de force hors de la pièce. Sanji se sentit légèrement coupable en la voyant ainsi malmenée, alors qu'elle avait fait l'effort de venir le voir, mais… Non. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ! Elle avait dû penser qu'en l'effrayant, il révèlerait son pouvoir plus vite. Mais, même si leur père était déçu de ses performances, cela ne le rendait pas capable pour autant de vouloir tuer son propre fils. Impossible !_

 _Cependant, le doute le rongeait, et il eut bien du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là._

~~oOo~~

 _Après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, pendant lesquels les savants à la solde de son père tentèrent d'hypnotiser Sanji pour lui faire utiliser son pouvoir en s'adressant directement à son inconscient (ce qui ne donna rien, mais qui au moins était indolore), l'enfant décida qu'il était temps d'en avoir le cœur net, et d'aller voir dans la cale._

 _Il attendit donc la nuit pour quitter l'infirmerie de façon furtive, et pour se diriger à pas de loup vers la porte métallique, toujours fermée à clé, derrière laquelle se trouvait l'escalier qui menait à fond de cale. Il n'eut aucun mal à crocheter la porte, mettant en pratique l'enseignement reçu par le passé – certes, il avait toujours été moins rapide que Niji ou Reiju dans cet exercice, mais l'important à présent n'était pas d'aller vite, mais d'être le plus silencieux possible. Lorsqu'il eut entendu le petit « clic » qui annonçait que la porte était déverrouillée, Sanji la poussa avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas la faire grincer, et constata avec soulagement que les gonds étaient bien huilés – ce qui prouvait une utilisation régulière de ce passage. Il se faufila par l'entrebâillement de la porte et la referma précautionneusement derrière lui, avant de descendre l'escalier métallique sur la pointe des pieds, et de se dépêcher de trouver un coin d'ombre où se tapir._

 _Une fois dissimulé aux regards, il prit enfin le temps de souffler, et d'observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La cale ne contenait qu'une seule grande salle, dans laquelle se dressait une forêt de piliers blancs. Sur ces piliers reposaient à parts égales des tubes en verre remplis d'un liquide bleu ou rose, lesquels semblaient luminescents dans la pénombre. Chacun de ces tubes portaient un numéro, et Sanji remarqua que chaque numéro apparaissait en double, une fois sur un tube bleu et une fois sur un rose. De là où il s'était recroquevillé, Sanji pouvait voir les quatre premiers tubes de chaque couleur – tubes qui ne contenaient rien d'autre que cet étrange liquide dans lequel flottaient paresseusement quelques bulles. Par contre, il lui paraissait apercevoir des formes pâles à l'intérieur des tubes plus éloignés, et il décida de se rapprocher pour mieux voir._

 _En passant entre les piliers blancs, il constata que chacun d'entre eux était pourvu d'un écran et d'un petit clavier, permettant sans doute d'effectuer des manipulations sur le contenu des tubes. Mais il ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant enfin ce que renfermaient les tubes du fond : car il s'agissait de bébés, tout à fait formés, avec des crânes chauves, des petits visages aux sourcils enroulés, des petits bras, de petites jambes, dix doigts et dix orteils chacun. Ils semblaient juste endormis, et sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux. Réalisant soudain que les tubes vides portaient les numéros 1 à 5, il comprit ce que Reiju avait voulu dire en employant le mot « fabriqués », et comment Yonji et Goku avaient pu naître sans que leur mère n'ait jamais eu l'air enceinte._

 _Il recula, horrifié, se prit les pieds dans un câble et atterrit lourdement sur son coccyx. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur qui avait suscité ces larmes dans ses yeux, non : c'était le fait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas un enfant normal, mais un monstre créé de toutes pièces, et que son soi-disant « père » n'aurait aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de lui s'il ne répondait pas à ses exigences, parce qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son fils, mais comme un simple numéro. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il aurait hurlé si une main ne s'était pas écrasée immédiatement sur sa bouche._

 _\- Mmmmpfff ! protesta-t-il, en tentant de s'enfuir._

 _\- Du calme, mon prince, lui murmura une voix féminine à l'oreille. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis de votre côté, d'accord ? Est-ce que vous me promettez de ne pas crier si j'enlève ma main ?_

 _Sanji hocha la tête frénétiquement, et la main se décolla de sa bouche._

 _\- Qui… ?_

 _\- Plus tard, les questions. Le plus urgent, c'est de vous ramener à l'infirmerie avant qu'on ne remarque votre absence. Si votre père apprend que vous êtes venu ici, il sera fou de colère !_

 _Elle n'avait pas tort, aussi Sanji décida de suivre l'inconnue tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, la jeune femme passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, avant de pousser le garçonnet devant elle et de fermer à clef derrière eux._

 _\- OK. Maintenant, on peut parler, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit._

 _\- Vous êtes une des scientifiques qui travaillent pour Père ! dit Sanji sans s'approcher. Vous dites que vous êtes de mon côté, et pourtant vous étiez avec eux pendant qu'on me faisait subir toutes ces épreuves affreuses !_

 _\- Je ne le nie pas. Mais il faut que je conserve la confiance de votre père, si je veux être à même de vous aider le jour où vous en aurez besoin, répondit tranquillement l'inconnue._

 _\- M'aider ? Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !_

 _\- Je ne vous connais pas ? Je vous ai créé de mes mains, mon prince ! Je vous ai vu grandir dans votre tube, là en bas, et je vous ai fait naître, révéla la jeune femme. Et, plus important, je suis une amie de votre mère, et j'estime que je lui dois bien ça. Elle a déjà perdu trop d'enfants…_

 _Sanji resta sans voix un instant, puis il baissa la tête avec tristesse._

 _\- On n'est même pas ses vrais enfants… Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en ficherait, que je sois « terminé », dit-il d'une voix amère._

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça ! Tous, vous êtes issus de ses ovules et des spermatozoïdes de votre père ! Elle ne vous a peut-être pas portés dans son ventre, mais évidemment que vous êtes ses enfants ! s'emporta la jeune médecin. Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Vinsmoke lui interdise l'accès à ce bateau, elle venait régulièrement vous rendre visite, à vous et à vos frères et sœurs, dans la cale. Et à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous a dû être « terminé » pour une raison ou une autre, elle était effondrée. S'il y a bien une chose dont vous n'avez pas le droit de douter, c'est de son amour à votre égard !_

 _L'enfant releva le menton, surpris d'une telle violence dans sa réaction._

 _\- Alors… ce que Reiju m'a dit, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Il y en a eu d'autres qui ont été « terminés » avant ?_

 _\- Hélas, oui, soupira l'inconnue. Reiji… Reiji était notre toute première tentative, et on n'a pas osé modifier son ADN suffisamment. En conséquence, il n'a jamais été capable d'activer son pouvoir. Pour Reiju, c'était l'inverse : on a été trop loin, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas capable de rétracter ses ailes, ou de manger solide. Les corps d'Ichiju et Niju avaient aussi du mal à supporter les mutations génétiques, et elles avaient mal en permanence, d'où leurs pleurs incessants. Yonju… Yonju est tombée malade, ce qui n'était pas censé arriver. Avant votre naissance, on vous a donné à tous des anticorps pour vous prémunir contre la plupart des maladies – pas de chance, le virus que Yonju a attrapé était plus résistant et a réussi à venir à bout de ses défenses immunitaires. Quant à Sanju et à Goji… Ils ont été terminés avant même d'avoir pris leur première bouffée d'oxygène. Les manipulations apportées à leur ADN les avaient rendus difformes._

 _\- Et moi, alors ? insista Sanji, les yeux brûlants de larmes. Est-ce que je suis aussi un raté qui n'arrivera jamais à activer son pouvoir ?_

 _\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça. Je me suis chargée de vous moi-même, comme je vous l'ai dit, et vous devriez être parfaitement fonctionnel, répliqua la jeune savante en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois absolument ce qui vous bloque, si ce n'est votre propre manque d'assurance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste plusieurs mois avant vos six ans, et je ne doute pas que votre don se manifestera avant cela. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne laisserai pas votre père vous éliminer comme les autres. Tout se passera bien, mon prince, je vous le promets._

 _Sanji s'accrocha à cette promesse comme à un radeau de fortune les jours qui suivirent, tandis que les expériences reprenaient de plus belle et que son alliée inespérée (dont il ignorait toujours le nom) faisait mine de ne pas le connaître. Il fallait y croire. Tout se passerait bien._

~~oOo~~

 _Demain, Sanji aurait six ans, et aujourd'hui était donc sa dernière chance pour manifester son pouvoir. Tandis qu'on le menait à une espèce de caisson, il chercha désespérément du regard l'amie de sa mère, mais ne la trouva pas. Il ferma donc les yeux et se remémora ses paroles, tandis que le caisson se refermait sur lui : il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son pouvoir ne se manifeste pas. Il fallait juste qu'il y croie. La température commença à monter rapidement, et bientôt Sanji se retrouva à haleter, la bouche ouverte. Sa langue était sèche, sa gorge était en feu, et lorsqu'il clignait des paupières, il avait l'impression qu'on lui frottait les yeux avec du papier de verre. Il avait soif, très soif, et il commençait à manquer d'air. A chaque fois qu'il inspirait, il avait l'impression que c'était du feu qui lui parcourait les narines. Mais il refusait d'appeler à l'aide, sachant que c'était sa dernière chance pour réussir. Ses ongles se mirent à griffer la surface en dessous de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, obnubilé qu'il était par une seule pensée : de l'air, de l'air, de l'air, par pitié, il fallait qu'il respire ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer, et tout son corps se cambra tandis qu'il n'aspirait que du vide. De l'air ! Où était passé l'air ? Respirer, il avait besoin de respirer !_

 _Sanji n'avait même pas remarqué le moment où ses pensées frénétiques avaient fait place à une bienheureuse inconscience, avant de se réveiller dans l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit. Une silhouette encapuchonnée était penchée au-dessus de lui, et il se redressa en sursaut, prêt à crier, avant que la personne ne rabatte sa capuche pour lui révéler le visage de Madame Vinsmoke. Derrière elle, faisant apparemment la garde devant la porte de l'infirmerie, se tenait la jeune médecin qui lui avait promis son aide des mois auparavant._

 _\- M-maman ? murmura-t-il, la voix rauque._

 _\- Chuuut, mon chéri, lui sourit Madame Vinsmoke. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, il faut que tu te changes vite et sans faire de bruit, d'accord ? Tu vas partir cette nuit avec Marie. Dépêche-toi !_

 _\- P-partir ? Pour aller où ? demanda-t-il en se levant, les jambes flageolantes._

 _\- Loin, là où ton père ne pourra pas vous atteindre, répondit sa mère avec une lueur de haine dans le regard._

 _\- Mais… Et toi ?_

 _\- Moi je dois rester ici. Je ne peux pas abandonner Reiju, Yonji et Goku, tu comprends ? Pour Ichiji et Niji, c'est trop tard, votre père en a déjà fait ses choses, mais… Je peux encore éviter aux autres de finir de la même façon._

 _\- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas les emmener ? insista Sanji, la voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, Maman !_

 _\- Mon chéri, mon chéri, il faut que tu sois fort, le supplia Madame Vinsmoke, dont la voix craquait à son tour. Je ne veux pas te laisser non plus, mais c'est le seul moyen de te protéger. Et puis, Marie veillera sur toi, je te le promets. Tu seras sage avec elle, hein ? D'accord ?_

 _Sanji hocha la tête, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et Madame Vinsmoke le serra contre elle en étouffant un sanglot. Mais leur étreinte fut de courte durée, car Marie se retourna pour leur faire signe de se hâter, et Sanji dut se dépêcher d'enfiler ses vêtements de voyage._

 _Le petit groupe se pressa alors le long des coursives, longeant les parois et s'aplatissant dans les renfoncements des portes dès qu'ils entendaient des voix, jusqu'à enfin atteindre le pont du bateau, baigné par la lumière complice de la lune. Madame Vinsmoke avait pris son fils par la main, et l'amena ainsi jusqu'à un côté du navire, où une échelle de corde les attendait._

 _\- Vous allez partir avec la barque que j'ai empruntée pour venir ici, chuchota la mère de Sanji en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Au revoir, mon chéri. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, et que je fais ça pour toi, d'accord ?_

 _\- M-maman… gémit le garçonnet en se collant à elle._

 _\- ALERTE ! SON ALTESSE SANJI ESSAYE DE S'ENFUIR ! hurla soudain une voix, les faisant sursauter._

 _\- Bordel ! jura Marie en agrippant l'enfant par le bras, pour le tirer vers l'échelle de corde. Plus de temps à perdre, descends !_

 _\- Mais… ! Maman ?_

 _\- DESCENDS, JE TE DIS !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon chéri ! lui lança Madame Vinsmoke en se redressant pour faire face aux soldats du Germa 66. Je vais les retenir !_

 _\- Non ! MAMAN !_

 _Sanji se débattit tandis que Marie le prenait sous le bras et sautait d'un coup dans la barque qui les attendait en contrebas, et qui tangua sous la force de l'impact._

 _\- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! continua-t-il à crier tandis que Marie s'emparait des rames et les plongeait dans l'eau avec vigueur._

 _Il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait sur le pont du navire-laboratoire, mais il entendait des bruits de lutte, des coups de feu, des cris et des halètements de douleur. Et surtout, la voix très reconnaissable de son père, qui tonnait :_

 _\- MAUDITE FEMELLE ! Dès le début, j'ai su que tu allais m'empoisonner l'existence ! Mais cette fois-ci, c'est la dernière fois que tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, ça je le jure !_

 _\- Marie ! Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut qu'on retourne aider Maman ! implora Sanji en s'accrochant au bras de la scientifique._

 _\- Ta mère a fait son choix. Tu veux que son sacrifice soit en vain ? refusa Marie en le repoussant._

 _\- M-mais ! Il va la tuer !_

 _La jeune savante ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser la tête et de se remettre à ramer. Sanji commença alors à sangloter désespérément, le regard rivé à la rambarde du bateau-laboratoire, là où il avait vu sa mère pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent néanmoins lorsque, au lieu du visage aimé, il vit apparaître le torse de son père. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, et l'air se chargea d'électricité, avant que le chef du Germa 66 ne fasse passer par-dessus bord, et sans effort apparent, le cadavre sans vie de son épouse, qui vint s'écraser dans l'eau à quelques mètres de leur petite barque._

 _Sanji en resta muet d'horreur. Sa mère était morte, et c'était sa faute. Chaque seconde de sa chute était imprimée dans son esprit comme au fer rouge : la manière dont son corps sanguinolent avait fendu l'air de manière grotesque, tel un pantin désarticulé, le bruit sourd avec lequel il avait heurté les vagues, et ses yeux vitreux qui avaient semblé fixer Sanji un dernier moment avant de sombrer dans les flots noirs. C'était sa faute. C'était sa faute. S'il avait été plus fort, s'il avait réussi à activer son pouvoir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Oui, c'était sa faute, mais c'était aussi celle du patriarche des Vinsmoke, et Sanji redressa soudain la tête pour lui adresser un regard venimeux._

 _\- TOI ! La prochaine fois que je te verrai, je te tuerai ! JE LE JURE ! hurla-t-il._

 _Tout à sa fureur et à sa peine, il ne remarqua même pas que tout son corps s'était embrasé à ces mots._

~~oOo~~

Le château de Big Mom ressemblait à une énorme pièce montée. Rien de très étonnant, étant donné que chaque bâtiment de cette île semblait construit entièrement à l'aide de sucreries : murs en pain d'épices, portes en gaufre, poignées en sucre, fenêtres en chocolat, toit en meringue, cheminées en spéculoos… A un point tel que Sanji se demandait comment les habitants de l'île résistaient à la tentation de dévorer leurs propres demeures. Sans même parler de la Yonkou, dont l'appétit était légendaire ! Nul doute qu'elle avait déjà dû croquer dans un mur ou deux !

Ce qui l'étonna, par contre, fut de rentrer dans le hall du palais et de se retrouver face-à-face avec Niji, négligemment appuyé contre l'une des colonnes en sucre d'orge.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui voilà, l'accueillit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Si c'est pas le minable… Ça fait un bail, dis donc !

\- C'est sûr, répondit Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette. Ça fait si longtemps que j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu avais une sale bobine !

\- Espèce de petit… ! grogna Niji en s'avançant, les poings serrés. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Père a tenu à te récupérer, au lieu de te laisser faire le guignol avec ta bande de rigolos ! On était beaucoup mieux sans toi, et Yonji pouvait très bien épouser cette nana !

\- Ah, mais Yonji ne sait pas cuisiner, et j'imagine que Big Mom a dû insister, rétorqua le cadet en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, je ne compte pas me marier, alors ne t'inquiète pas : le temps de dire à Père d'aller se faire foutre, et je serai reparti.

\- Ah ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va se passer comme ça ? Tu es bien naïf, mon pauvre, se moqua Niji. Maintenant que Père t'a remis la main dessus, il ne va plus te lâcher !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Sanji.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le chef-coq continua à fumer tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Niji craque et reprenne la parole.

\- Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu maîtrisais ton pouvoir, maintenant ? Tu auras mis le temps !

\- Oh, je le maîtrise depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, mais je préférais éviter de l'utiliser autant que possible. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, repoussa Sanji en soufflant sa fumée avec nonchalance. Si tu as un peu suivi les rumeurs me concernant, tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te botter le cul, maintenant…

\- Que tu crois ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir évolué, Sanji, moi aussi je suis devenu plus fort ! Si on devait se battre maintenant, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau ! tonna Niji.

\- Ah ouais ? Facile à dire, quand on ne peut pas le prouver, hein ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Père ou Big Mom apprécierait que tu amoches le fiancé juste avant le mariage… le nargua Sanji.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, le menaça Niji d'une voix grinçante. Père ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, et alors…

\- Arrête de prendre Père comme prétexte ! La vérité, si tu ne m'attaques pas ici et maintenant, c'est que tu as les chocottes, un point c'est tout !

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard, et semblaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, quand soudain un nouveau personnage s'interposa entre eux. Il s'agit d'un curieux petit bonhomme, dont le haut-de-forme vert démesuré arrivait à hauteur du menton de Sanji, et qui portait un nœud papillon, une veste jaune et un pantalon à carreaux.

\- Monsieur Vinsmoke ? Mama et votre père vont vous recevoir, dit-il d'un ton obséquieux, en s'inclinant devant Sanji.

Le chef-coq soupira, laissant la tension quitter peu à peu ses épaules, et hocha la tête à l'attention du petit bonhomme, avant de le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs. A sa grande surprise, Niji lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je t'ai tellement manqué, que tu me suis comme ça ? T'as pas autre chose à foutre ? grogna Sanji.

\- Et manquer tes retrouvailles avec Père ? Je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde ! ricana Niji.

\- Super, comme si je n'avais pas assez avec un seul d'entre vous à la fois, souffla Sanji, excédé. Je dois m'attendre à qui d'autre, pour ces charmantes retrouvailles ? Ichiji et Yonji, peut-être ? Reiju ? Ou bien Goju ?

\- Ichiji est en route pour la Rêverie. Il remplace Père, puisque celui-ci a estimé plus important d'assister à ce mariage. Yonji et Reiju devraient déjà être là, mais je parie que ces deux bons à rien se sont encore perdus. Quant à Goju… Elle a été terminée il y a bien des années.

Sanji se figea durant un court moment, ébranlé par cette révélation, mais il se reprit bien vite et continua à marcher. Ainsi donc, Goju était morte… Quelque part, il se sentait triste de ne pas avoir pu connaître sa petite sœur un peu mieux avant de quitter le North Blue. Mais en même temps, il savait que s'il était resté, il aurait sans doute connu le même sort.

\- Nous y sommes ! Ils vous attendent, Monsieur Vinsmoke, annonça le petit homme au chapeau, tout en ouvrant une porte pour Sanji.

La porte était elle-même située en plein milieu d'une autre porte, celle-là gigantesque, et Sanji se demanda brièvement quelle taille pouvait bien faire Big Mom. Puis, le majordome se tourna vers Niji et ajouta :

\- Vous, par contre, devrez attendre dehors.

Sanji se permit alors un petit sourire narquois à l'attention de son grand frère, qui bouillait d'humiliation, avant de franchir la porte.


End file.
